Centrality
by shatteredstar21
Summary: Harry Potter, Methos and Xander Harris were all betrayed... they don't like it and are fixing the issue. Highlander/Buffy/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I do not own Harry Potter, Highlander or Buffy, I just play Legos with the pieces.

As the fates looked at the weave of their newest loom, they came to a conclusion… this time they would allow the warp to choose its own path. They knew that they were dying and were prepared for it… but they could find no way to save the chosen… he would have to save himself, but they would give him what he needed to do so, he was after all the child of the gods.

Green eyes met green in complete understanding… they had both lived their lives in completely different fashions, one stood for good and one for evil… and both had won for their side. Both had been betrayed. As they looked upon each other, their conditions told each other exactly what had happened. One was in a cell in Azkaban, he was 25, as indeed they both were. He had gained the knowledge of his enemy upon said enemies death. He had saved the world, and been thrown into the prison for being 'dark'. All had betrayed him… his mentor had set him up, his friends abandoned him long before he had ended the war… he was now awaiting the Dementors kiss; though he knew that it would not effect him the way they expected.

The other was sitting in his lovers dungeons… they had been celebrating their victory over the light when he had come to a horrible understanding… his drink was drugged, as he had fallen to his knees, he had looked upon his lover and his eyes asked the question his lips could not form "why" his lovers had both looked upon him, silver and red eyes glinting maliciously… "You are no longer needed." Was the only response he had received.

The next month had been a nightmare, his powers sealed he had been tortured by his lovers… and their followers. Werewolves, vampires, incubi and Succubi, with visits from even rarer creatures. Both sets of green eyes watched the fate of the other as they were dragged from their respective cells, through passages and into the sunlight… to where the people that they had allowed themselves to be turned into monsters for waited, cheering on their doom.

Both were sentenced to the Kiss, and both knew what was coming. Looking deeply into each others eyes they came to an agreement without saying a single word; they knew what the other was thinking; as they should after all. On both sides of the veil of fate an understanding was born and accepted through the magic of Dementors, they fused into one being as in both worlds their people cheered the death of the monster Harry potter.

The fates finished gathering the gods and told them of the fates that were unstoppable. The gods did not take well to this but they waited to see what the sisters called them for, after all they wouldn't have called them for something they could not stop. The sisters three then told them the fate of their most beloved child… and the gods were nearly sent to their knees at the thought.

They listened to the sisters and agreed upon a plan… the first time in all of their immortal lives that they all agreed to one; and in a display of power never before seen in the verses, they sent their chosen one gifts, some would be known immediately, and some would emerge in specific circumstances, and yet others would appear when he had grown enough magically. But the one gift that they agreed that he needed now was the fusion soul they had seen through the fates loom, the warp would receive his memories and all of his current powers. As the gods fell, they watched in pride as their gifts were received by their child… and the last thing that they saw was the love-filled green eyes of the one being that they all loved.

He had given them all life; even in death; and as the gods faded from existence the fates stroked their loom… and sent him the final gift to give. They sent the child they loved more than even each other their eye, and felt as it was accepted into his head above and between his eyes. They smiled as they faded into the ether, and they were granted one last burst of knowledge as they faded; this child was the child of all… he received every abuse and every kindness for he was the true embodiment of existence. Chaos smiled as she looked upon the child of all. She knew that she too was fading. So she gave the child one more gift… he would become her embodiment… in giving her final gift, she changed every gift ever given to him… but she somehow made it better. She smiled to her lover as he reclaimed her essence… watch over him, she whispered as she faded and he acknowledged her with a simple tear. The first and only known tear of Aether fell upon the child as he fell to the curse of the dark lord Voldemort. For the fates had rewound time to give him time to assimilate it all. And so his story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had been in the fight against the darkness for over 40 years now… and he had been loyal to his pack, the Scoobies. He had managed to keep most of them alive for most of this time. The first to fall had surprised them all. Dawn had been doing well in Seacouver. She worked at a blues bar when she wasn't going to college which she had loved doing; she said that she felt content, she was learning new things as she felt the need and worked in a mellow atmosphere where she made new friends all the time. She had been happy with translating for the New Council, she had been helping while out from her sisters and Willows over-bearing thumbs, and away from the constant snooping from Buffy and Giles.

Xander had continued to be one of her favorite people and she had called him almost daily… as such he knew a lot more about her life than her sister would have ever believed possible. He had been the first to hear about her wonderful relationship with Duncan Macleod; and the only one from the pack to know that he was an immortal.

When Duncan Macleod took a dark quickening he was the first to know, he heard her go from giggling with him over the phone about Buffy's latest "trauma" with the Immortal in Italy, to gurgling for her breath in mere moments.

Xander was the one who heard her whisper "Duncan" as he also heard her door slam… and he was the one who was forced to promise her in her last moments that he would not harm Macleod over this… and he was the one who shattered inside as he heard her last breaths in this world.

Next to fall had been Giles, a heart attack late at night over an obscure tome from somewhere in Uruguay on the one night that nobody was in the Council Offices. Xander had been the one to find his cold body and call the others. He was also the one who was left alone as his girls clung to each other ignoring him; he was forced to fall apart alone and play strong for the others.

It was when Buffy nearly died again nearly 32 years into his war with the darkness that the girls finally lost it. Buffy had long ago grown tired of their guilt from having drawn her from her reward, and so had hired a witch to withdraw the memories from all of the Scoobies. It had worked on all of them at first including Buffy, but a month in Xander remembered and finally started his magical learning, secretly of course, he hardly needed to be ragged on _more_ than he already was.

So when Buffy nearly died again Buffy thought that she had been to hell and had no desire to go again; she got Willow to help her plan…. Oh and did Willow plan. She started researching dark spells for immortality and came across a number of ideas which she mish-mashed together. She found out about Immortals and thought about stealing the Quickening, she came across Horcruxes and considered how to make it function… and then she had the thought that made them mix… the soul spell.

Without Xanders knowledge Buffy started to capture Immortals… she caught three, One, named Adam Pierson she caught in Rome, because he had just taken a quickening, weak from adjusting to the new power shoving through his veins he went down hard with a quick blow to the head… a quick call to Willow and he was powerlessly in magical stasis.

The next two she caught were in Washington, a woman named Cassandra who was with a boy named Richie… they were in a hotel owned by the Council; she merely set Willow to it while they were asleep…they never had a chance. That night, Willow fell to new lows…even for demons.

First she cast a spell of control upon Xander, she knew he would never go along with this, but she refused to lose him. She had him create the circle for her casting… a trinity knot in a circle, the arms of the knot halfway out. She set herself, Xander and Buffy at the tip of each arm and then put the three immortals one each in the spaces between them before linking her power to the circle and making the Scooby-three invisible.

She had earlier set a delayed compulsion on three of the most powerful slayers to come to the basement and fight whatever was there. Knowing that that time was nearing, she woke the three immortals, placing their swords near to each of them.

Xander not understanding what was going on watched in confusion, his mind fuzzy and aching from the force of Willow's grip upon it. He watched and then struggled in horror as the slayers came down and faced off with the three that were clearly prisoners and swiftly fall too their blades.

This was the moment that Willow was waiting for and swiftly sent her magic snaking through the air and ripped a piece from each of their souls, creating horcruxes within herself, Xander and Buffy. The pain of it greatly weakened the Immortals, and sent the Scoobies to the floor. Willow swiftly sent a blast of black air though the room and it tore the heads off of the immortals… and then pulled their souls and Quickening into the orbs of Thessulah in the center of the circle. As her mind started to fade to black from the power of the casting, she sent a quick compulsion to her Xander, he could not destroy nor damage the orbs… and with this her working was complete.

With the deaths of the slayers she had set a Horcrux of Immortal power within the three, as long as the orbs were still there they could not die, and as long as they claimed one Quickening before the orbs were broken then they would become Immortal, and if after that, the orbs were broken then they would absorb the entirety of the souls of the Immortals she had slain.

Unfortunately for her plan there were a few side affects she didn't know about… loop holes that Xander had every intention of using… _this_ was _wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Methos was many things, but weak was not one of them. So when Remy Langton challenged him he accepted with age worn tiredness, already knowing how it would end, and not looking forward to it. It was a quick battle and few things surprised him about it… such as the fact that Langton called him Methos instead of Adam.

His next surprise came with the Quickening; Langton had been told his name and position by Cassandra… he shouldn't have been surprised that she would have done that; but he was. Around three thousand years ago he had kept her as a slave for around a hundred fifty years… he had thought that they were making progress getting over that with Duncans help; man could that woman carry a grudge.

Still sorting through the new memories that flowed through his head, trying to control the power flowing through his veins and the sorrow sitting heavily upon his shoulders like a small boulder, he never heard the small blonde woman coming up behind him. The world went dark.

When he awoke again, he was in a small basement area, around him was Cassandra and his young friend Richie, as well as their swords. Taking no more than a millisecond to register this he grabbed his sword and lunged to his feet. After watching the others get up and seeing no aggression in their eyes he turned his attention to the rest of the room.

The basement they were currently occupying appeared to hold no one else, though there was a strange power circle with three crystal or glass orbs… he felt a moment of premonition and then they were set upon by three women. They were strong and fast but they were unarmed, the three Immortals quickly dispatched them; starting to turn towards each other all three were gripped by a great pain. While it was a consuming pain all three felt accomplished to stay on their feet.

And then they thought no more… anguish they felt as they suddenly found themselves in small orbular objects. Methos was unhappy to recognize them… and unable to do anything about it. Suddenly he felt multiple connections to his orb and swiftly followed them. Suddenly he could see from a set of eyes; there was a man on the ground sobbing, a redhead unconscious. Realizing that he must be in the head of one of their attackers he swiftly gathered all of the information that this one carried in her head about this.

After a moment he simply stopped. He had thought he had seen evil before but in this girls head was a horrible slime he couldn't bear. Carrying all of her knowledge away, leaving her basically a child he tried another link… this one took him to the unconscious redhead where he replicated his former actions and found out about Xanders unwillingness in this matter.

He took a few minutes to absorb the huge masses of supernatural knowledge from the two females before he came to a decision. Xander may not have wanted to, but he did participate in the event, he could not trust the two females to have their memories back, and he was trapped in an orb. This Xander would have to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dusk came home to a silent house, this was unusual. Ever since Xander had finally settled down in this branch of the Council he had made it a true home for its slayers and watchers. They generally came home to warm greetings and gentle concern from the 60 year old man.

So it was no surprise that she was instantly on high alert when the house appeared to be empty when she came off patrol. There were supposed to be at least two other slayers here even if Xander was out taking care of something. With her senses on high alert, walking down the darkened hallways it didn't take her long to smell the copious quantities of blood coming from the basement.

She felt fear shiver down her spine as she slowly walked down the stairs, her machete in hand, fearing what she would find. Her fear was justified.

There were six obviously dead people on the floor… and amidst the carnage were two other unconscious people, whom she recognized as her Xander and the Red Witch, lying in the gore and puddles of blood… as she looked more closely she recognized three more of the bodies as her fellow slayers; Twyla, Rebecca, and Eliza.

Twyla had her head removed, Rebecca had been eviscerated, and Eliza had lost her left leg and had her throat slit. Buffy she noticed through her fog of shock was wandering around the basement with a look of empty confusion on her face.

COV

Methos had made his decision that Xander would have to help him and then set up for that plan to happen. He shoved a copy of all the memories in his head, his own, Buffy's and Willows into Xanders head, forcing his brain to absorb all of the knowledge, then he used a large portion of his Quickening to sever the links connecting himself, Xander, Richie, and Cassandra from Willow and Buffy. He was now exhausted, and allowed his consciousness to fade for a while.

COV

Robin Wood had been put in charge of his own council building in Africa a while back, and he was happy with that. So when he received a phone call from an obviously in shock slayer from Cleveland; he expected the worst. But not as bad as it was. All that the slayer managed to get out was "help, so much blood."

He had his slayers kitted out and ready to go in 10 minutes explaining that he had an emergency at the Cleveland site; five minutes later their witch had the portal open and the slayers and Robin entered the Cleveland building prepared to fight off an invasion. They found a silent building.

Cheryl was the first of his three slayers to come out of her surprise and lead the way to where she knew the phone was. They found Dusk lying on the floor in shock, covered in blood staring at the phone lying three inches from her hand, completely catatonic.

She then led them through a swift sweep of the upper floors until they finally reached the basement. Robin was the first to start crying, Twyla was his only child. He swiftly forced himself under control and had his slayers gather the living as he reached for the three orbs that were usually used to preserve memories, and through the tears in his eyes and the blood that covered the orbs he lost his grip on two of them, causing them to smash to the floor.

Xanders body began to levitate from the floor and they were forced to watch as two quickening were absorbed by the boy… not that they knew what a quickening was.

Two weeks later Dusk was visiting Xander in the hospital… he had been in a coma since they found him. Robin had alerted the council of what was going on and had Africa covered by the other houses. He had stayed here with her, he wasn't going to leave until he knew what had happened to his daughter, Buffy and Willow were in the psych ward with no memory over the age of 4.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Methos woke three weeks after setting his plan into motion; as he checked the bonds that he had previously noticed, connecting him to the other immortals; he was saddened to find them gone. Growing slightly panicked he swiftly reached towards the man he had created a bond with and found him to be in a deep sleep. Dreaming of a young man he called Jesse.

He observed the dream, which he did not know was a perfect recall memory of the night that Jesse was killed by Xander. He kept a cool gaze upon the boy as he cried in the dream; after a while he approached the boy on the floor. "Get up! We have much to discuss." He stated to Xander, Xander looked up at Methos and quickly morphed into his true age.

"Who are you?" he questioned softly in his exhausted voice. Though his voice showed exhaustion though his bearing was that of a righteous warrior, and his expression neutral.

Methos was struggling to answer this without cruelty, as the memories he had extracted from the two females clearly stated that the boy had been left with no choice in what had happened to him and his companions; however he was still upset, so his response was slightly more acerbic than it usually was, which was to say it was downright acidic. "What you don't recognize one of the men you helped murder?"

Xander being the relatively gentle man he was flinched and looked away from the imposing slightly shorter older male. "I am sorry that, that happened, however I really did not have a choice in what happened to us that night… but if I can I am willing to try to make it up to you."

Methos mentally smirked… he was glad now that he had stolen the memories from the girls. It allowed him ease in manipulating the boy to get what he wanted. "If you want to make it up to me, get me a new body. Let me live my life as I should!"

Xander looked at Methos with knowing eyes, and nodded his head. He was aware of the manipulations that the man was using upon him… however, he was going to allow it to stand that way. After all, he was the one who had looked away from what Willow was doing for so long that this had been allowed to happen.

Methos stared at the man who was being strangely stoic from the memories of the two females whose minds he had been in. something wasn't quite right here, this was too easy, and the lad hadn't asked what happened to his friends yet, surely he had noticed the new memories in his mind… that was when he finally understood one of the memories he had barely glanced at in the blonds' memories; it had been fever glazed. It was of a wavering doorway in what appeared to be a hospital at night, the girls attention had been flighty but she had been able to focus slightly as words floated through the door towards her. "Buffy's White Knight… it must just eat you up inside that I got there first."

Followed by a quiet voice that he recognized as Xanders promising the man who was taller than him and far more muscular… as well as demonically enhanced. "you're going to die, and I'm going to be there."

The next morning Buffy had dismissed it as a fever dream, because everyone knew that Xander was too weak to do something like that.

It brought into focus his thoughts. Apparently this was not atypical behavior for the boy… perhaps he should get to know him before he started to make judgment calls on the boy.

Cov

Dusk was coming back from the bathroom when she heard a fuss coming from the hallway Xander was… resting in. she picked up her speed and got there to see Robin and Cheryl grinning broadly.

"Hey, what's happening?" she asked.

"He's not awake yet, but he's not in a coma anymore, they say he can wake up any time now." Cheryl gushed happily.

Robin was once again somber, but they didn't hold that against him. After all, he had just lost his only child by the love of his life. Faith had really settled down with Robin, they had been together 3 years when she had Twyla, nearly as soon as she got out of the hospital they were attacked by demons. She went down for the last time that day, protecting her new baby girl and her most beloved- she took out 32 demons with her before she fell, the last 2 didn't have the heart to fight an enraged watcher after that.


End file.
